An Unlikely Predator
by LadyLefaye
Summary: Kaylee is lamenting the end of her relationship with Simon when she meets a charming stranger in a bar. Crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer.


**A/N:** This is a crossover between Firefly and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, set mostly in the world of Firefly. There is a lemon in this fic. Nothing too graphic, but if you don't like sex scenes at all, you may not want to read this story.

* * *

Kaylee stared down at her fourth…no…fifth drink and let out a heavy sigh. Wasn't this stuff supposed to numb the pain? Now she was just depressed _and_ too dizzy to stand. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Simon was supposed to finally come out of his straight-laced shell, and they were gonna live happily ever after, or as happily ever after as things ever got out in the Black. It would have been so shiny. But one night of rushed, awkward, horribly bad sex had been enough to put an end to that.

Maybe she shouldn't have pushed so much about the whole sex thing. A fellow as reserved as him about making love was bound to be a bit lacking in the experience area. She'd been fine with that…his bedroom abilities weren't the reason she fell for him. And hell, she didn't mind helping him practice to get it right either…that could have been loads of fun. But he had taken the whole experience as some sort of cosmic sign that they were meant to be just friends.

Things had been so awkward aboard Serenity as of late that the Cap'n had practically _ordered_ her to go planetside and have some fun. Something about how everything seemed off when she weren't smilin'. She loved that about Mal. No matter how big of a tough guy show he put on, he was a softy deep-down. He'd even offered to pound some sense into Simon until she reminded him that they didn't have no one to doctor the Doctor if Mal hurt him too bad.

But she knew the end of her sort-of-almost-a-relationship with Simon weren't the end of the world. She'd just have to find an even prettier boy to help ease some of her frustrations for a night, and then things would be right as rain.

She stood up with the intention of doing just that when suddenly the whole bar began to swirl around her. She shoulda known better than to drink so much hard liquor so quickly. That was the last time she took relationship advice from Jayne (and she must've been in a sorry state indeed to ask him for the best way to get rid of the pain). She tensed in anticipation of a much closer look at the ground, when suddenly a strong pair of arms wrapped around her.

Now that was odd…she coulda sworn that man had been clear on the other side of the bar last she looked (and she'd been looking a lot…he was _very_ pretty).

"Best be careful, luv," her rescuer said as he steadied her on her feet. "A pretty little thing like you is easy prey in the state you're in."

Kaylee thought it was awfully sweet of him to be so concerned over a total stranger, but she was suddenly feeling rather silly, so she couldn't help but tease him just a bit. "Are you tryin' to tell me that you plan to take advantage of me, sir?" she asked in a playful voice.

She had expected him to deny the teasing accusation with mock outrage, but instead, he pulled her in close and murmured, "If you give me the chance, I'll eat you right up."

The words alone could have been taken as a threat, but his voice had taken on a deep, seductive quality that made his statement seem more like a promise of dark pleasures to come…still dangerous, but perhaps worth the risk. His words stirred something deep inside Kaylee, and her whole body gave a little, involuntary shiver.

"That sounds like the best offer I've had all night," she whispered, staring deeply into his eyes.

And then the moment was broken as she burst into a fit of giggles.

She leaned into his shoulder, holding onto him for support as the laughter bubbled up from inside her. She knew she should try to pull it together if she really wanted him to take her home tonight, but everything just seemed so funny all of a sudden. She definitely needed to never drink this much ever again.

He gave her a bemused smile, and Kaylee giggled into his shoulder. Suddenly she noticed how soft his jacket felt against her skin and what a rich, earthy smell it had. She'd wager a month's rations that it was honest to goodness leather…not the synth-leather people like her had to make due with. It had the look of something very old, but very well cared for. Regardless of its age though, a full-length leather coat was worth a fortune out here in the fringe planets. Animals were a precious commodity after all. This meant that the fellow was either very wealthy…or that he'd stolen it from someone who was.

Taking a step back, she pointed her finger at him accusingly, wavering slightly in an attempt to keep from falling over again. "You're one to talk about being easy prey," she exclaimed. "You're walkin' 'round here wearing a jacket worth more credits than most folk make in a year. If you ain't careful, someone bigger and stronger will steal it away and leave you bleedin' in an alley somewhere."

"Oh, lots of folks have tried," he said with a wicked grin, "but I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. Hell, that's half the reason I still wear it. Sometimes a bloke just needs to have a good fight."

"So, who'd ya steal it from, anyway?" Kaylee asked with a mischievous wink.

"What makes you think I didn't buy it with money, hard-earned with the sweat of my brow?" he asked in mock outrage.

"Because people who earn their money by the sweat of their brow don't buy fancy coats…they buy food."

"Maybe I don't need to buy my food," he replied with a mysterious smile.

"You don't have the look of the rich. Those people don't tend to frequent such fine establishments as this. You're quite the enigma Mr….Mr….oh my! Where are my manners? Here we've been chattin' away and I didn't even catch your name. I'm Kaylee!" she said with a grin.

"The name's William," he replied with his own grin, "but them that know me well tend to call me Spike."

"Spike? Now how'd you get such an…interesting…name like that?" Kaylee asked, trying hard not to leer at the man as naughty images flooded her head.

"Well," he said, leaning over to whisper in her ear, "I had quite an affinity for railroad spikes in the wild days of my youth."

Kaylee laughed and gave him a playful shove on the shoulder. "Fine, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"They always think I'm joking," he said with a theatrical sigh.

"Well, railroad spikes do seem an odd thing to collect."

"They had their uses," Spike replied.

"And here I was hoping the name Spike had something to do with your way with the ladies," Kaylee said, trying to steer the conversation back towards flirtation rather than silliness.

While the man obviously had a creative sense of humor (it's not everyone who can come up with such an _inventive_ story to explain a nickname) his sense of humor really wasn't what she was after. She had an itch, and gorramit, she was tired of scratchin' it herself!

As if he sensed her need, Spike took her hand and pulled her in close. "A nickname could never truly capture my talent with the fairer sex," he murmured as he tilted her head towards his own. When he met no resistance, he closed the gap and kissed her passionately.

Kaylee responded enthusiastically, making little mewling sounds as she clutched his coat desperately. "You're really good at this," she sighed when they finally broke apart.

"Centuries of practice, pet," he said with a wink.

"You're awfully handsome for someone old enough to be my grandpa ten times over," Kaylee giggled, playing along with his joke. "How's about we get out of here and you can show me what other skills you've acquired over the years?"

"A lady who bloody well knows what she wants…now you are a rare breed," Spike said with a grin. "What's say we go back to my flat and see just how much of my expertise you can handle?"

Kaylee looped her arm through his and happily left the bar with him, thoughts of Simon finally banished from her mind for the time being.

The walk to his place wasn't far, and they passed the time making idle chit chat. It made her grin inwardly when he seemed disappointed that she would only be on the planet for a few days. It was nice to feel wanted for once, rather than the one always doing the wanting.

Once they finally reached his place, which was admittedly a bit fancier than she'd have given him credit for (he must be a very _good_ thief), she wasted no time pouncing on him. She had a sense about people, and they'd talked long enough that she was sure he wasn't some psycho out to hurt her. She could tell he had his share of secrets, some of them dark no doubt, but it weren't like her and the folk aboard Serenity were innocent babes neither. He seemed very much like her…a decent enough person, but someone who didn't think twice about breaking rules when necessary. And that was just what she needed. She'd had more than enough of a certain man who played it safe all the time. Life wasn't worth livin' if you didn't reach out and take a risk every now and then.

And Spike didn't seem one bit bothered by her forward manner. As a matter of fact, he seemed just as eager, as if it had been a long time since he'd had such an enthusiastic partner. They didn't even make it to the bed for the first round. Hell, they didn't even make it out of all of their clothes. He just hiked her skirt up 'round her waist, slamming her against the wall and pushing into her forcefully as she moaned his name. It was hard and fast and _exactly_ what she needed.

As she came, she couldn't help but scratch her nails down his bare back, leaving long, angry red marks. And he followed soon after, biting down hard on her neck as he reached his own release…hard enough that for a second, the pain was overwhelming. But the pain faded as quickly as it came, and in its wake was a wonderful euphoria that she'd never once felt before during sex. She felt like she was drifting in a flowing stream as waves of pleasure washed over her. She could feel Spike suckling at her neck, and she wrapped her fingers in his hair, silently urging him to continue.

He carried her over to the bed and laid her down carefully, his lips never once leaving her neck. Then he slid into her again, his shaft amazingly still hard after their first round of lovemaking. He really hadn't been lying about his prowess with the ladies…Kaylee didn't think she'd ever been with someone so skilled…or with so much stamina.

He went the slow and gentle route this time, rocking softly against her as he continued to lavish attention upon her neck. Each time he thrust forward, he would pull against the flesh of her neck with his lips, sending stabbing bolts of pleasure through her each time. She desperately wanted him to go faster as he had before, but this time he seemed content to take his time, drawing out the experience for as long as possible. And the alcohol must have finally started to take a toll, because her body felt so lethargic that she could do little else but lay there and let the sensations wash over her.

When she came again, it was not with a scream like the first time, but with a long, moaning sigh as her whole body shuddered with pleasure. Spike continued rocking against her until her shaking subsided. Then, as if her orgasm had drawn him into his own, he let out a guttural growl and spent himself inside of her.

Finally, he lifted his head away from her neck, laving the torn skin for a minute with his tongue before leaning over to kiss her thoroughly. Eww. She could taste blood…he really had bitten her hard. But it was so worth it. She could honestly say she'd never had better. She was even considering telling him so (although his ego really didn't any sort of boosting), but she was so tired. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but Spike laid a finger over her lips and hushed her. Cradling her in his arms, he stroked her hair until she dropped off into a blissful slumber.

When she awoke, the sun was high in the sky, filling the room with a warm glow, and her companion was nowhere to be seen. Next to the bed, there was a veritable feast of fresh fruit spread out on a nearby table, along with a vase containing a real, live rose. She'd never been given a rose before. Those sort of things weren't grown out on the fringe planets by anybody but the wealthy (and they sure never wasted money on anything as frivolous as flowers on Serenity). No poor folk would grow roses in soil that could be better used to grow food. And the fruit…where had he gotten so much fresh fruit! The only thing that could make this morning better was if she could have woken up beside her marvelous benefactor.

Spying a note underneath the flower vase, she staved off her hunger for just a bit longer to read what he'd written. He had business that would keep him busy until sundown, but he wanted to see her again tonight…and any other night she was going to be on the planet! She hugged the letter to her chest and let out a high-pitched squeal of excitement. Maybe, once…just once…she'd get her happily ever after.

At the very least, she was going to have a grand story to tell back on Serenity. She might even be kind and bring back some of the fruit for her friends. Although with as hungry as she was, she felt like she could eat the whole lot of it. Spike had really drained her!

She grinned as she began wolfing down the delicious feast before her. Yep, she'd bring back some fruit, and watch the boys all choke on it when she let them see the monstrous hickey Spike had left. And if she was really lucky, Simon would get jealous.

After all, it's always easier to value someone once you realize you can't have them anymore. Because she certainly could never go back to him. A complete stranger had shown her more love and affection in one night than Simon had in their entire, stilted relationship. Kaylee finally realized she wanted more, and Simon couldn't give that to her. Maybe Spike could…maybe he couldn't, but one thing was for certain.

She was definitely going to see him again.


End file.
